


I See Fire -Fanart-

by MissieMoose



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissieMoose/pseuds/MissieMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drawing I did based on the song 'I See Fire' by Ed Sheeran....because I have strong feelings about this song and how it can represent Bard just as much as it represents Thorin. As such....Have Bard, watching as his people and city burn because of Smaug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See Fire -Fanart-

**Author's Note:**

> And if the night is burning  
> I will cover my eyes  
> For if the dark returns  
> Then my brothers will die  
> And as the sky is falling down  
> It crashed into this lonely town  
> And with that shadow upon the ground  
> I hear my people screaming out
> 
> Now I see fire  
> Inside the mountains  
> I see fire  
> Burning the trees  
> And I see fire  
> Hollowing souls  
> And I see fire  
> Blood in the breeze


End file.
